1.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an x-ray technique-based nonintrusive inspection apparatus. An x-ray technique-based nonintrusive inspection apparatus according to the invention may, for example, be used for nonintrusively inspecting closed containers before being loaded into a loading bay of an aircraft, or may include technologies which may find application in other similar or different inspection apparatus.
2.) Discussion of Related Art
Inspection apparatus are commonly used for nonintrusively inspecting luggage and other closed containers before being loaded into a loading bay of an aircraft. Older generation inspection apparatus relied merely on conventional x-ray technology for nonintrusively inspecting closed containers. More recently, inspection apparatus which rely on computer tomography (CT) scanning technology have also been utilized. An inspection apparatus utilizing CT scanning technology is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,182,764 and 5,367,552 by Peschmann et al. which are assigned to the assignee of the present case and which are hereby incorporated by reference.